


the meaning of this word patience

by Fireborn



Series: meant for me [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Sora, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Smut, kinda bratty sora, kinda smirky Riku, minor consensual possessiveness kink, soft boys in love, top Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: It was a game sometimes (most of the time) when they made out on their double bed in the Tower. They’d roll and twist, kiss and wriggle for sometimes up to half an hour until one of them eventually straddled the other, thighs and hips brushing and a cocky grin from the one on top.And it was a game which, Riku suspected, Sora didn’t mind losing at all because for as evenly matched as they were in strength and strategy, Sora ended up on his back with his wrists pinned to the mattress way too often.Like right now.(although this is marked as part 2 in a series, it also works as a stand-alone fic!)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: meant for me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778812
Comments: 38
Kudos: 207





	the meaning of this word patience

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Paion, for the beta at such short notice! <3

It was a game sometimes (most of the time) when they made out on their double bed in the Tower. They’d roll and twist, kiss and wriggle for sometimes up to half an hour until one of them eventually straddled the other, thighs and hips brushing and a cocky grin from the one on top.

A fun game because no matter what, in the end, they would always _both_ win, with hands or fingers or mouths, and all the million different ways they could touch each other until the hot, burning pressure overtook them and made them boneless and lethargic for the rest of the night.

Riku took an endless amount of pleasure in learning all of Sora’s sensitive spots: which ones he could lick, and which ones he could bite, and which ones would have Sora squirming against him. How to curve his fingers inside _just_ right. How pressing his tongue underneath the head of Sora’s cock and sucking a little would make Sora arch his back and tug at his hair to make both of them moan. Most of all, Riku loved it when Sora would shudder before going tense against him as his orgasm hit, because of _him_ — the drawn-out groan and the way Sora would lie completely spent, panting and reaching for Riku for cuddles and kisses.

And it was a game which, Riku suspected, Sora didn’t mind losing at all because for as evenly matched as they were in strength and strategy, Sora ended up on his back with his wrists pinned to the mattress way too often.

Like right now. 

They were back in their shared room after a day of studying. The dusk outside had made it necessary for their moon-shaped nightlight on the wall to be turned on, and it bathed both of them in a golden glow.

Riku grinned the cocky grin he’d earned before leaning down, and Sora’s eyes fell shut as he opened his mouth automatically, waiting — so assured — for the kiss. Only Riku made himself stop a mere inch before their lips touched and breathed, “I win.” 

Sora blinked his eyes open, adorably confused for a second, before inhaling to start what would undoubtedly be a petulant retort. But Riku took that moment to wedge a knee between Sora’s shorts-clad legs, and all that came out of Sora’s mouth was a high-pitched moan.

Riku, predictably, smirked. “What’s that, Sora? Cat got your tongue?” 

Sora’s face slipped into a pout. “My tongue is just fine,” he tried to say, but his voice cracked halfway through and went up an octave. 

Riku’s smirk went wider and he rubbed his thigh down in little, barely-there movements, revelling in the smooth slide of fabric on fabric. “Interesting.”

“Shut up,” Sora replied, attempting a glare that turned into a bit of a pleading look, so Riku took pity on him — or maybe he just ran out of patience, really, who knew — and kissed Sora.

Sora opened his mouth immediately, too far gone from their foreplay to pretend anymore, and Riku felt Sora reposition his legs, feet down against the mattress for better leverage to thrust up into the pressure. 

“Patience, Sora,” Riku chuckled against his lips.

“You always say that,” Sora said between kisses, his breath hot and damp, his voice fierce. “I don’t know the meaning of this word _patience_.”

“Have you tried a dictionary?”

“Ughhh, Ri—” But Riku took that moment to bite down onto Sora’s bottom lip, and so Sora’s words were lost to them both.

Riku must’ve done something right, though, because instead of complaining more, Sora moaned deeply. He shifted his hands out of Riku’s grasp and wrapped his arms tightly around Riku’s body, lining them up perfectly so they could rub together as Riku dragged his lips down over Sora’s jaw to the soft, vulnerable skin of Sora’s neck. He pressed kisses into the hollow of Sora’s throat, above the necklace, basking in Sora’s breathless giggle above him, the sighs of his name.

“Riku… That _tickles_. Ahhh, _Riku_.”

He would never get tired of Sora saying his name in any capacity.

Slowly, he moved back up, a soothing pattern of apologies and assuagement until he was kissing Sora’s mouth again. Their lips moved against each other lazily for a moment, their tongues wet and hot as they brushed, and Riku sank his entire body into Sora, relaxing completely. 

However, this softness lasted for a whole five seconds before suddenly, Sora firmly wrapped his legs around Riku’s waist and flipped them over so Riku was on his back. He was confused for a second, squinting his eyes open to a suggestive grin and sparkling baby blues.

“No more _patience_ ,” Sora said smugly, with way too much confidence and brattiness. “This way, _I_ get to control the pace.”

Riku couldn’t help his smile. How was Sora always so _perfect?_

“Oh really?” Riku teased. “Let’s see it, then. Surprise me.”

“Oh, I plan to.” 

And Sora had never been mere words and no follow up. He rolled his hips in a way that was so damn sexy that it should’ve been illegal. The fronts of their shorts rubbed together, the fabric a smooth slide as Sora settled into a pace that was a little faster than Riku had kept only moments earlier. A perfect pace, too, because Sora was nothing if not eager, and he’d gotten way too good at this. Riku’s hands shot up to grab at Sora’s hips, the waistband of his shorts, in order to feel him and guide him in his thrusts.

When Sora stilled for a moment, gathering his breath, Riku slipped his hands underneath the waistband, massaging into the soft flesh wherever his fingers could reach. He kept eye contact, watching as Sora’s pupils visibly dilated with lust. Felt Sora twitch against his stomach. 

“Mmm, someone is enjoying this.”

Sora flushed, but his eyes narrowed. “Yes? So what’re you gonna do about it?”

Riku rolled his hips up once in return, enjoying the way Sora’s body went taut above him, the way his back arched harder, bringing their groins snugly together. Later, he wouldn’t be able to say where he got the courage from, but the way Sora’s entire face darkened with _desire_ made him blurt out, “I could fuck you.”

Sora’s mouth fell open, and his eyes went comically wide.

Everything inside of Riku ground to a halt. “Uhm. I mean. We don’t have to, I was just—” He closed his eyes. Stupid, stupid, what a way to kill the mood… 

“Yes,” Sora said quickly, his voice too high and shaky even on the one word.

Riku’s eyes shot open again. “What?”

“Yes,” Sora repeated, a little firmer this time. He rolled his hips against Riku’s stomach; Riku could clearly feel the line of his cock — hot and hard. Sora gyrated his hips in little circles, maddeningly slow and probably beyond his control.

“Really? Are you sure?” Riku didn’t recognise his own voice, more breath than words, deep and throaty.

Sora smiled and nodded, and there was nothing bratty or pouty on his face anymore, he was just _Sora_ — shy and soft and too adorable for Riku to handle. 

“I mean…” Sora’s voice had lowered to a whisper, as if he was sharing a big secret with Riku. “We’ve talked about it, right? We’ve done… You’ve done— You’ve had your fingers in me and I _really_ liked that. I think… I think I’m ready. I wanna do it.”

Riku opened and closed his mouth multiple times, trying to figure out what to say to that. But while he’d read multiple books on the subject of gay sex, none of them had explained how to respond to words like _that_. None of them had prepared him for how they make him _feel_ , the painful hot wire in his throat, the burning in his eyes. The way his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. He suddenly felt too small for his body, the oxygen in his lungs not enough to supply power to every cell anymore.

“God, Sora…” he blurted out when he’d stopped thinking. 

“That’s me,” Sora said, his words smooth even though Riku could see the uncertainty behind his smile. 

It was hard to pretend to be confident and suave when Riku’s heart felt like it had literally lodged itself at the back of his throat. He wasn’t really sure who he was fooling regardless, seeing as how Sora had sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, and his eyes were narrowed in an endearing sort of trepidation, he felt the same.

“I love you,” Riku said. 

Maybe he didn’t have to be confident for this. Maybe he could do what he’d been getting better at more and more: following his heart, just like Sora did.

“I love you, too,” Sora said fondly, his entire body softening. Riku dragged his hands up over Sora’s shirt, enveloping his torso and tugging him down, hugging him as closely as possible.

“You’re sure?” Riku asked again. He’d never forgive himself if Sora ended up _regretting_ it. 

Sora’s breath ghosted over the side of his neck and his shoulder. “Yeah. I’ve… I’ve thought about this a lot. I really want this.”

Riku grabbed the sides of Sora’s face and guided him up so he could kiss him again, fiercely and desperately trying to convey all the words that stuck in his chest and throat.

“But, wait… Riku?” 

Riku pulled back immediately, studying Sora’s face. 

“Do _you_ want to?” Sora asked.

Did he? Riku had been thinking about this moment for a long time, since just after the first time they’d touched each other intimately, rubbing and grinding together, a fast slide of no return until he’d felt Sora shudder apart in his arms. And then more and more often, especially after the first time he’d had his fingers in Sora. And at some point, the thinking had become wishing, and now it was just… _there_.

“I want to.”

Doing this would be really scary, but also… He _wanted_ to share this with Sora, the most intimate of intimate things. He’d wondered how Sora would feel, how Sora would _look_. So often when he closed his eyes, he pictured that first moment with lube and fingers, how tight and hot Sora had been, how he had opened up around Riku’s fingers beautifully. How much he’d loved it. The noises he’d made every time Riku brushed over his prostate.

Riku _dreamed_ about those noises. He wanted to learn how to draw more of them out.

Sora kissed him again, just as fiercely as before. Riku’s hands slid back into his hair, fingers curling as he arched his back for more contact. The tent in his shorts brushed Sora’s ass in a clear facsimile of what was to come. 

“If you change your mind, at any point…” Riku gasped between kisses. “Tell me.” 

“Yeah,” Sora panted back. “Yeah.” 

“Promise me.” 

“I promise.” 

Then Sora pulled back and started to undress. 

Shirts off was easy. Yet even after four months, the newness of seeing Sora completely naked — of letting Sora see _him_ completely naked — hadn’t completely worn off yet, and Riku couldn’t help but stare as Sora flushed all the way down to the crown pendant. Sora always kept on his necklace, even during sex, which awakened something excited — _greedy_ — inside Riku. 

And today, every feeling seemed amplified tenfold. There was more than just excitement in his stomach now, his heart beating a wild thump-thump in his chest at _knowing_ what they were gonna do.

And Sora felt this same mix of fear, eagerness, shyness. Riku could tell. But Sora was brave, and there was something endearingly cute in the way he bit his lip and kept eye-contact with Riku as he slid out of his shorts and briefs. Seeing as how they were both already half-hard, Riku wasted no more time, shimmying out of his own shorts and underwear. He rolled both of them over again, and Sora went willingly, letting himself be pinned to the bed. 

Bare skin on skin always felt good, but now, everything was even more heated. They were both burning up, flushed cheeks and bright eyes that roamed each other’s faces. The rest of Sora’s body was hot, too, a furnace to Riku’s every touch. It felt like they were trapped in a Fire spell, yet Riku had no desire to get out of it at all.

There was more kissing, both to reassure himself and Sora, and because any opportunity to kiss Sora was not something to be passed up.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku as they kissed and kissed. With a sigh, Sora tipped his head back to allow Riku to suck hickeys into his neck, the line of his collarbone, any place Sora offered to him. Riku knew he would trace them in the morning while Sora shivered and grinned at him knowingly.

Haltingly, Riku pulled back, sliding his hands down over Sora’s chest, the smooth, sensitive skin there, burning hot to the touch. He loved running his hands all over Sora, loved Sora’s squirms and the way he would be completely unable to hide his responses. Sora was fully hard against his stomach now, and Riku watched his cock twitch, his hips rising involuntarily in tiny jerks as Riku moved his hands over every inch he could reach.

He could touch Sora forever, and it still wouldn’t be long enough. He loved that he was the only one who saw Sora like this. The only one who got to touch him like this. He loved Sora’s trust in him, the trust he had in Sora in return. It settled deep into his stomach, hot like coals, and it burned so much that he felt himself leaking precum against the skin of Sora’s thigh.

He gazed up and locked gazes with Sora. Sora bent his knees, drawing his legs up a little so Riku slid up a little along his thighs until their cocks were brushing, hot and a little slippery already. They both gasped.

“Lube?” Sora asked as he curled a hand around each of Riku’s thighs.

Riku nodded. He didn’t want to move — the nightstand suddenly felt like it was miles away. So in contrast to his acknowledgement, he stayed right where he was, drinking in every part of this moment. Sora’s glowing cheeks, the curve of his swollen lips. The mess of chocolate hair spread against the pillow. All of him illuminated in golden, soft light.

“Rikuuuuu,” Sora whined, but he was smiling. “Stop staring and get _on_ with it.”

“Why?” Riku grinned back. “We have all night, don’t we?”

“I told you,” Sora said, lifting his hips and drawing an inhaled hiss from Riku at the friction. “I don’t know the meaning of this word patience.”

Riku huffed out a laugh, but he didn’t stop staring. It wasn’t until Sora started squirming, letting out a deep, playful growling sound, that Riku found the strength to move. He leaned over, and felt Sora’s hands tighten against his thighs as he moved away from him. The lube was in the top drawer, alongside a navy blue box of condoms that had appeared there one night around two weeks ago.

The first time he’d seen it, Riku had looked at Sora intently — and more than a little embarrassed — but Sora had blushed and shrugged, saying there was no harm in being prepared.

That moment had led to a really good make-out session, Riku remembered fondly.

Now though, he was more eager than embarrassed, and he grabbed both items out of the drawer before scrambling back towards Sora. They shifted easily, settling into the position they usually did this in: Riku propped on his right side next to Sora, Sora on his back, body angled towards Riku. Sora spread his legs immediately, his left thigh pressed against Riku’s chest and his ankle curled over Riku’s hip, digging into the skin there. 

Riku pressed a kiss to Sora’s pec, tongue swirling around a nipple for a second just because he could.

But Sora was trembling a little now, and Riku didn’t want to make him wait any longer. He snapped open the red tube, coating the fingers of his left hand generously.

They had gotten _so_ good at this over the past two months, Riku was proud to acknowledge. Sora always relaxed without prompting, opening up to Riku eagerly. Riku on his turn had figured out the exact way Sora liked his fingers the most. He’d start with one of course, but Sora was always ready for two quickly. Two fingers at a time was what Sora liked best — a fast slide in, grazing his sweet spot, followed by a slow drag out, constant pressure against his inner walls. It was a rhythm that Riku managed to follow for minutes usually, until Sora was a writhing, panting mess, and Riku’s hand started to ache.

That’s how it started this time as well. 

One, two fingers, as always. But this time, this wasn’t the end goal, it was only the beginning. So he didn’t adopt his usual rhythm, instead scissoring his fingers a little, wiggling them around to open Sora up as best as he could. Sora moaned deeply and reached for Riku’s waist, fingers curling into the skin, bordering on painful, his nails digging in to ground himself.

“Riku, _ohhh_ , god, _yes_.” Sora started babbling, and Riku couldn’t suppress his smirk. “Feels— _ahh_ , feels good.”

“Ready for three?”

“Yeah… Yeah, _hurry_.”

There was more lube, more fingers, more of Sora’s moans and squirming. He rolled his hips against Riku’s fingers almost frantically, tugging Riku closer by the waist until they were pressed tightly against each other.

Three fingers was a tight stretch, one more than they usually did, but Sora didn’t show any signs that he was uncomfortable, so Riku kept going, stretching him open in a languid rhythm, feeling Sora rock against him on every slide in and out, every little bump against his prostate.

Sora’s needy moans were coming increasingly louder, his hold on Riku’s waist tightening even more. Riku watched his face, the way he had his eyes scrunched tight, and how the pleasure flickered over his features in turn with the rhythm of Riku’s fingers.

“Riku, _ahhh_ —” Sora tilted his head back jerkily, his body curving off the mattress. “Stop, I’m _close_ , I’ll…”

Riku paused his fingers immediately, feeling Sora clench against him for a moment and then release, clearly trying to prevent his impending orgasm.

Sora had gotten close to coming from Riku’s fingers before, but now, the anticipation and the nerves seemed to add a whole new level. He looked completely done, his legs opening and closing involuntarily, his entire body _shaking_ with how he was trying to hold himself back. Riku watched him compose himself for long moments, and finally he felt comfortable enough to slide his fingers out, resting his slick hand on Sora’s hip.

Sora opened his eyes, searching Riku’s immediately, and Riku kissed him gently. Sora relaxed into the kiss, more breath and lips than anything, but it seemed to bring him back to himself.

“I’m ready,” Sora said eventually, pulling back to look at Riku. His breath had settled a little, and he looked more composed. “Should I… Should I turn over?”

There were a lot of positions to have sex in. Riku knew, because the books had mentioned over a dozen. But he didn’t really care about most of them; they looked weird and uncomfortable. And also, he wanted Sora to— 

“Let’s do it like this,” Riku said. 

Sora gave a tiny smirk because he could always see straight through Riku these days, but there was an endearing shyness behind it. “With me on my back?”

“Yeah,” Riku continued. “I wanna be able to look at you…” The words sort of slipped out. “And I want you to—” He bit back the rest of what he was going to say.

Sora’s face went soft, the smirk disappearing as he filled in the silence. “And you want me to look at you?”

Riku nodded, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment and a tiny hint of guilt.

He didn’t know why it was such a turn-on for him when Sora _looked_ at him during sex. When Sora had eyes for nothing but _him_. His gaze was always so intent and greedy, and Riku knew that same look was reflected on his own face. He really loved it.

Was that weird?

Sora smiled. “I wanna look at you, too, Riku. I like it when I have all of your attention. It’s not like before, when you were… jealous. It’s good now because I know you would never hurt me. It’s just… It’s hot. Okay?”

Sora’s words uncoiled something hot and heavy in his stomach, and he watched his thumb draw soothing circles against Sora’s hip bone, slicking Sora’s skin with the lube from his fingers.

He wanted to say more, but he wasn’t sure how to form the words. _I wanna watch your face when you come. I wanna know I’m the one who made you feel that good. Only me_.

He looked up, his throat tight, little harsh breaths in his lungs as he met Sora’s eyes. He hadn’t said the words, but somehow Sora had still seemed to hear them.

“I know,” Sora whispered. “It’s okay. I trust you.”

Riku didn’t know what to reply to that, so he just nodded. His gaze dropped to the box next to the pillow. They hadn’t ever used a condom for anything, and the idea of putting one on was suddenly a little daunting. What if he wouldn’t be able to do it?

Sora followed his gaze before reaching for the condoms with his right hand. Riku watched as he pried open the box and took one of the wrapper-covered condoms out. Then he looked up at Riku, and Riku looked _back_ , and then all of a sudden they were both giggling.

It broke a tension in the air Riku hadn’t even been aware of, and he buried his face into Sora’s chest at the force of his laughter. Sora’s giggles were little rumbling noises in his chest, and his skin was warm and a little sweaty, and he smelled _so good_ , the way he always did. It was familiar and comforting, and it dissolved the heavy squirming feeling inside of Riku’s insides, leaving behind a warm and saturated glow.

“Why are we laughing?” Riku asked in between giggles.

“I have no idea,” Sora said. His hand slid into Riku’s hair, fingers smoothing gently against his scalp, the touch grounding and affectionate. “It’s just so _weird_.”

“Having sex is weird?”

“Well, not _weird_ maybe, but it’s like… This big scary thing that I… that I really wanna share with you?”

Riku raised his head, and he felt a little more composed now. He smiled. “Yeah. Me too.”

“Can I…” Sora removed his hand from Riku’s hair to hold the condom in both hands. “Can I put it on you?”

Riku nodded, pushing himself into a seated position. Sora struggled to tear open the wrapper, but he succeeded on the fourth try, and his hands were only shaking a little as he reached out. Riku had barely paid attention to how aroused he himself was, but he became acutely aware of it now, as Sora gently touched him. He watched as Sora placed the condom against his tip before rolling it out in a way that was really smooth.

“Have you done this before?” Riku asked before he could stop himself.

Sora blushed, his teeth clanking together as he snapped his mouth shut. He looked up at the ceiling instead of meeting Riku’s gaze. 

Sora exhaled slowly. “Just… Just once, on myself. I wanted to see… _feel_ , what it was like.”

Somehow, the idea of Sora putting a condom on himself, out of curiosity, made Riku’s cock twitch.

“That’s really… hot,” Riku said. He swallowed. “What did you do next?”

Sora, hearing the eagerness in Riku’s voice, looked back at him. He was still blushing, but now the corner of his mouth also turned up into a little grin. “I jerked off, imagining it was you who touched me. You were off on a mission, and I—”

Before Sora could finish his sentence, Riku kissed him again, teeth clashing together, noses brushing before he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Why was everything Sora did or said always such a turn-on? Sora didn’t even have to _try_ , just everything they shared together in bed made Riku feel good beyond words.

When Riku got lightheaded, he pulled apart to breathe, and Sora’s hands moved back to Riku’s waist, tugging until Riku moved between Sora’s spread legs. Then Sora slid his hands up to Riku’s shoulder blades, and he pulled his thighs up, flexible as always. For a long, strange moment, time seemed to slow.

They were really doing this.

Sora drew in a deep breath and angled his hips back. At the same time, Riku slicked himself with more lube before he lined himself up. Sora exhaled shakily, and Riku pressed against his entrance, not yet pushing in.

He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for, but it felt like such an important moment that he had to mentally prepare himself.

Then Sora whined and said, “Come _on_ ,” and that preparation time was over.

He pressed in slowly, _so_ slowly, watching Sora’s face carefully. At the first push inside, Sora was _so_ tight, and it already felt so amazing that Riku feared he would come just from this. But he breathed through it, and once he was past the initial ring of muscle, the slide became smoother. Sora scrunched his eyes shut, only the barest hint of discomfort on his face. His mouth fell open, and Riku paused for a second to compose himself and to give Sora a moment.

“Keep going,” Sora panted, wrapping his legs around Riku so he could pull him deeper. “I won’t break.”

At those words, Riku slid in the final few inches, and then he was fully sheathed inside. It was… it was unlike anything he’d _ever_ felt, and he had to close his eyes to gather himself. Despite the preparation, Sora was incredibly tight: hot, slick, and perfect around him. Riku had been close even before he slid in, and he still felt like he might burst already, his body begging for release, the tightness and the feeling of being _inside_ Sora already overwhelming.

“Are you okay?” Sora’s voice was breathless and small, his breath hitching on the final word. 

Riku peeled his eyes open to the most amazing sight in the world: Sora’s eyes were shining in the quiet glow of the nightlight, his cheeks flushed. The shadow of his lashes fell across his cheeks. He was beautiful.

Riku swallowed heavily. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Sora was panting, short gasps as he gazed up at Riku. Somehow, he managed to compose himself enough to speak, complete with a half-formed pout and everything. “Well, I’m asking _you_.”

And who was Riku to deny him? 

“I’m okay. It’s… It feels _so good_ , Sora, I’m not… I’m not gonna last long.”

“Just stay… like this, for a moment,” Sora breathed.

“How does it—” Riku choked off as Sora shifted the barest amount, the pressure and heat around him unbelievable. “ _God_ , Sora…”

Riku realised absentmindedly that he was trembling, his arms barely able to keep supporting him. He really didn’t want to come so soon, not like this, not before they’d even really _started_ — but _god,_ it was hard. He breathed through his nose, eyes roaming over every inch of Sora’s face — his dilated pupils, his flushed cheeks, his sweaty bangs sticking all around his head. His face so open and unguarded, and why was he _still_ smirking a little, why was he so incredibly perfect?

“How does it feel?” Riku asked, this time able to get out the full sentence.

“I feel so… full inside. It’s so much more than just your fingers. It feels…” Sora paused, canting his hips experimentally, and Riku wasn’t able to bite back his moan. “Feels really good, Riku.”

Riku couldn’t help himself; staying still any longer was torture — even though he had no idea how long he would last once he started moving. He pulled out slowly, only a little, and slid back in again, revelling in the smooth glide, the slick sound, the _feel_ of it.

Sora gasped, a tiny sound that turned into a moan.

“Okay?” Riku let out in a shuddery exhale.

“ _Very_ okay,” Sora said. His hands pressed tighter into Riku’s shoulder blades, his fingers digging into the skin. The sharp hint of pain brought Riku back into himself.

“Can I move?”

“You already did,” Sora said with a little smirk.

Riku rolled his eyes in pretend-exasperation. “Can I move _more_ , your highness?” 

“Only cause you asked so nicely. Yes _._ ” Sora grinned, and the second the affirmative word left his mouth, Riku started to pull out again.

The grin slid from Sora’s face, his mouth opening in a silent gasp of pleasure at the wet sensation. The squelching sounds they made like this were _obscene_ but somehow set Riku’s heart racing even more.

He closed his eyes against the onslaught of bliss at the hot and tight sensation, the way Sora engulfed every inch of him so perfectly, clenching around him as if to keep him inside. He slid back in. Instinctively, he kept the pace slow, not thrusting in the whole way again. This way, it still felt better than _anything_ Riku had ever felt before, but not so unbearably that he’d come right then and there.

He worried it wouldn’t feel good for Sora, but when he forced his eyes open to look at him again, he realised he couldn’t have been further from the truth. Sora’s head was thrown back into the pillow, a look of pure pleasure on his face. His upper back was arched a little. He looked _gorgeous_.

“Faster, Riku,” he panted.

It wasn’t in Riku’s nature to say _no_ to Sora, but he knew if he went any faster than this, it would be over in the next five seconds. And he would be damned if he wasn’t able to make this last for _at least_ a minute. Hopefully two.

“Can’t,” he gasped in return. “If I go any faster, I’ll—”

He wasn’t able to say the word — he never knew why they were able to do all these sex things together, but Riku still wasn’t able to say words like cock or come — but it hung in the air between them anyway. 

Sora’s eyes struggled to focus on him — a little cloudy, and as dark as Riku had ever seen them. “Really?”

Riku nodded.

Sora whistled lowly. “Okay. Okay.”

Riku settled into the only rhythm he could manage right now, slow and shallow. And as he moved, he focused on all of Sora’s responses, mentally cataloguing them. Every moan, every shiver, every needy sound. He experimented with the angle, sitting back up a little so he could put more force into his thrusts. Sora panted in time with every forward movement, his hands gripping Riku’s upper arms.

His eyes were half-lidded, but he did what he said he’d do — he _looked_ at Riku, through every snap of Riku’s hips.

And Riku looked back.

He had no more words; it was all he could do to stay in this moment and just _move_. Sora spread his legs a little, unwrapping them from around Riku’s waist, and that made the slide just a _little_ less tight, so Riku exhaled shakily. Sora was trembling underneath him, letting out little pleading sounds that shot straight to Riku’s dick.

“Kiss me,” Sora mewled then. “I wanna feel you.”

Sora kept his legs spread, so it was easy for Riku to lean back down, nearly folding Sora in two with the movement. Sora cupped his face and they kissed messily, teeth and tongue and saliva, and both of them moaned as Riku started thrusting again. Vaguely, he realised he could feel his orgasm building deep inside, hot want coiling at the small of his back. And Riku was beyond being able to stop it. He’d wanted Sora to come first, but in this position his thrusts were deeper, and Sora’s moans egged him on. Their mouths slid against each other with every thrust, sucking and biting a little, and Sora started chanting his name then.

“Sora,” Riku choked in return. “Sora, _Sora_ , I—”

“Come on, Riku… I don’t care if you can’t last, _please_ , I—” Sora trailed off into a deep moan, pushing Riku’s face away to put a little distance between them, hands sliding to the back of Riku’s neck, then down his spine to rest against his lower back. “I wanna _feel_ it, I wanna _see_ … Riku… _Ahh_.”

And Riku didn’t need to be told twice. Part of him wanted to keep kissing Sora, and part of him wanted to bury his face in the curve of Sora’s neck as he finished, but Sora said he wanted to _see_ him, so the least he could do was let Sora have that.

Their faces were a few inches apart, and Riku abandoned all pretence at slow and collected. His hips sped up into a frantic rhythm, rocking both Sora and the bed with the momentum. 

“Yesss,” Sora moaned. “Like that.”

And that was all the encouragement Riku needed. As he thrust, Sora arched into him, fingers clawing at his back, a stuttering cry between his lips, and that was _it_. The heat exploded from someplace deep inside of him, rushing down his spine and into his trembling thighs. He stopped breathing, stopped moving, everything just to be present in this moment, to focus on this feeling. A warm, liquid tingle spread all over his body, and contraction after contraction ripped through him — and he let his orgasm engulf him.

“Open your eyes,” Sora said, and Riku barely heard his words over the thundering in his ears. “Look at me.”

He managed to force his eyes open — couldn’t even remember closing them — and seeing Sora watch him so intently, blue eyes wide and magnificent, made his release feel all the better. He shuddered as he tried to push himself even deeper into Sora’s velvet warmth, his thoughts washed away by pure sensation.

“I love you,” Sora said, bringing his hands to grip his face tightly. “I love you, I love you.”

Riku never wanted to look away from the sheer devotion and adoration on Sora’s face, he fought to keep his eyes open through every surge, every muscle in his body quivering, and after what felt like an eternal moment of pleasure, his body gave a final spasm. Through his hazy, fragmented thoughts, he realised he was still hard — only a little less hard than before his release. He looked down for a second to see Sora hadn’t come yet.

Oversensitive, he managed to start moving again, deep thrusts that still felt incredible somehow, even after his orgasm. Part of him wondered if he should touch Sora, but there was so little space between their bodies, slick with sweat and precum, and even though he _wanted_ to, he wasn’t sure his shaking limbs would be able to hold him up.

“Can you…” he gasped. “Can you come like this?”

Sora nodded, heaving in air. His face was drawn in pleasure even as he kept eyes open, just as he’d asked Riku to do. “Yeah, I’m… I’m _close_ , I—”

Then he wrapped his legs tightly around Riku’s hips again.

“Wait, Riku, I’ve… I’ve got an idea.”

Riku stopped moving, and Sora took that moment to roll them over. He managed to keep them pressed together tightly, so that Riku stayed inside, and now Sora was the one on top, a knee on either side of him. He was gazing down on him with that familiar cocky grin, and _god_ , that was hot…

“Oh,” Riku said, unable to mask his surprise — or the rush of renewed arousal at the sight of Sora smirking through his pleasure. “Okay.”

Riku was sure he wasn’t able to come again this quickly, but he was still hard enough that Sora was able to find his own pleasure like this. Sora sat up straight, and Riku reached out slightly shaky arms to grab his waist and support him. With a groan, Sora started rolling his hips, grinding back and forth, getting Riku as deep inside him as possible. He reached back, settling his hands against Riku’s thighs, and then he started bouncing in earnest.

Riku wasn’t sure how he managed it — but Sora was nothing if not determined and full of stamina when he wanted something. He bit his lip, looking down at Riku with fiercely burning darkened eyes, and Riku had never seen anything so erotic _ever_. 

He moved with Sora’s rhythm, pistoning his hips up to meet Sora’s in a wild tempo. Sora’s necklace jolted rhythmically with every slap of their hips together.

“Come on, Sora,” he goaded breathlessly. Now he’d already come, he found it much easier to focus on making it good for Sora. He wanted to see Sora fall apart too, he wanted to _feel_ his release, feel him shudder and shake through it. “Come for me.”

“Oh, god,” Sora moaned. “Riku… _Riku_ …”

“You want me to touch you?” Riku asked.

“No… No, I think I can…”

Riku slid his hands down Sora’s slim waist, over the curve of his hips, resting them against his thighs. His thumbs rubbed at the soft, sensitive fold between the inside of Sora’s thighs and hips, and Sora’s breath came out in a low, stuttering groan. He threw his head back for a second, before quickly snapping his eyes to the front again, and Riku had to swallow thickly against the arousal in his throat.

Riku didn’t want to look away from Sora’s face, but still he glanced down quickly. Sora’s cock was bouncing with his movements, _throbbing_ with how close he was, beads of precum sliding down from the head. He wanted to touch him, but Sora had said he could come like this, and Riku wanted to see that, too. 

As he looked back to Sora’s face, he thrust up — _hard_ — just as Sora lowered himself, and that was it.

Riku kept his gaze locked with Sora’s, watched him struggle to keep his eyes open through the waves of his release. Riku felt every spurt that landed on his stomach, felt every of Sora’s now less-frantic bounces as he rode out his orgasm, squeezing down around Riku like a vice.

 _God_ , it was perfect.

He kneaded Sora’s thighs in turn with Sora’s gyrating thrusts, determined to make it as good for Sora as it had been for him. Finally, Sora wasn’t able to keep his eyes from rolling back, whimpering as he threw his head back once more through the final ripples.

Then, Riku had to hold Sora up once more as his body went soft. He struggled into a seated position so he could wrap his arms around Sora in a strong embrace.

“Sora… Oh my god, Sora, that was…” Riku felt Sora’s arms envelop him in return, both of them pressing their face into each other’s necks.

Sora was still shaking, and Riku realised he was too. He pulled back, his hands cupping Sora’s face so he could kiss him now that his words faltered. Sora tilted his head, shifting a little in Riku’s lap, a movement that had both of them moaning into the kiss in overstimulation.

“Oh, wow,” Sora said when he pulled back.

“How did you… even know how to _do_ that?” Riku asked. It was far from the first time Sora had amazed him, but it was definitely… the _hottest_ one.

Sora grinned through his tiredness. “It was one of the positions in the book I read. I really wanted to try it.”

Riku kissed him again, and again, tightening his arms around Sora. “It was… _really_ hot.”

He could feel Sora’s grin against his lips. “Good, ‘cause I think…” Sora shifted again and groaned. “I’m gonna feel this tomorrow. _Oh_.”

Riku realised belatedly he was still inside of Sora, finally softening. And they were both… a total mess. As was the bed. Oops.

“Shower?” he offered.

Sora collapsed against him, whining softly. “Only if you carry me.”

Riku let out an abrupt laugh, letting Sora cling to him. “Whatever his highness wants.”

“Good,” Sora muttered. “I want.”

Riku buried his face in Sora’s hair, enjoying the final seconds of this moment. Their first-time sex. They’d had… _sex_ , real sex, for the first time. It suddenly hit him how amazing that was, how it was a big secret for just the two of them, that no one else would ever know about. He liked that. He breathed, letting his heart rate come down and letting Sora compose himself. Finally, after long moments, Sora pulled back.

“Was it good… for you?” he asked, biting his lip as he avoided Riku’s eyes.

“The best,” Riku confirmed. “What about you?”

Sora smiled, equal parts shy and content. “The best. I’m really glad we did that. I wanna do it again. And again.”

“Okay,” Riku said. “Me too.”

Sora lifted himself off of Riku with a low hiss, wincing as he moved to the side of the mattress, slinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He looked back over his shoulder with a self-assured smile and puppy eyes, reaching out one hand to Riku and opening and closing it in a grabby gesture. Riku followed him, kissing him again, just because he could.

“Now, you promised to carry me to the shower.”

Riku snorted, but obligingly stood and lifted Sora into his arms. He was so light that it wasn’t much of an effort to pick him up, not even when he still felt a little shaky post-sex. Sora wrapped his limbs around Riku like a koala.

“Sometimes I wonder why I love you,” Riku smiled.

“No, you don’t,” Sora sighed happily, resting his head on Riku’s shoulder.

They both knew Sora was right, so Riku sighed and pressed a kiss into Sora’s hair and started to make his way to their ensuite bathroom.

“No,” he said softly. “I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments :) 
> 
> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :D


End file.
